gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Case (Part 3)
Summary Continuation of The Case (Part 2). Plot Officer: 'You see, your honor, this is linked with the case because, after intense analizing, the fingerprints on this shovel belong to Emily Cartridge. '''Judge: '''Halt, I'm confused. Which kind of murder are we investigating? '''Officer: '''You honor, I think a timeline is better needed. '''Emily: '''A timeline? How pathetic. '''Judge: '''This is your last warning, Mrs. Cartridge. Now, stay silent! Continue, officer. '''Officer: '''Here, we have some survallaince video of Emily Cartridge breaking into Elmore Junior High at approximately 10: 45, minutes after she shut the school's power down. During the mischief, she kidnapped victims Gumball Watterson and Penny Fizgerald. As shown int his video, at 10: 56 she entered the office of Principal Brown. After a brief confrontation, she grabbed a shovel that was in the office's stationary closest and beat him silly with it, giving him a concussion, and nearly killing him. This adds more to the fact that Emily Catridge must be charged with attempted murder, your honor. ''-Everyone glares at the officer in confusion, but the judge does not.-'' '''Judge: '''Hmm . . . . this seems like hard-pressed evidence. Ok, -slams hammer- the court will now listen to the defenders' evidence against this prosecution. '''Emily: '''I don't need evidence, your honor. All I would - '''Emily's Lawyer: '''Your honor, we have an eyewitness to bring into the stand. '''Judge: '''Frankly, I will allow this. '''Emily's Lawyer: '''The defense brings Stace Stuffings to the stand! '''Emily: '''Just wait a sec, who?! ''-Stace stands-up, and heads towards the stand next to the judge-'' '''Emily: '-whispering to her lawyer- Just what in the heck do you think your DOING? '''Emily's Lawyer: '''Just stick with it. ''-Emily lets-out a well-heard groan as her lawyer turns towards Stace-'' '''Emily's Lawyer: '''Now, do you, Stace Stuffings, swear to ''speak ''the truth, ''think ''of the truth, and do anything to ''reveal ''the truth? '''Stace: '''Yes. I guess. '''Emily's Lawyer: '''Now, where were you at approximately 10: 45 PM? '''Stace: '''I was eating lunch with my friends Gumball, Darwin, and Penny. '''Emily's Lawyer: '''Now, what happened during lunch period at aforementioned time? '''Stace: '''Well, we were just eating lunch. Gumball was extremely terrified, and I knew why. Well, then I saw something that justified my suspicions: I saw Emily outside the window of the cafeteria for a fraction of a second. '''Emily's Lawyer: '''Now, do you believe that it was really the aforementioned suspect? '''Stace: '''Well, at first, not really, but - '''Emily's Lawyer: '''Aha! So you admitt that falsly determined that Emily Cartridge was the kidnapper? '''Stace: '''Well - '''Emily's Lawyer: '''Aha! You see, your honor, this proves that Emily Cartridge was falsely persecuted at the time of the incident. Unless another eyewitness come to the stand, you must drop the charges of kidnapping. '''Officer, Nicole, Richard, Anais, and Darwin: '''OBJECTION YOUR HONOR! '''Judge: '''Hmmm . . . ? '''Anais: '''You honor, you cannot drop the charges of kidnapping just because the eyewitness falsely persecuted the suspect at the time, that's illogical. And there's still evidence to prove that Emily did comit the crime! The least you can do is to lower her years in prison by a year, according to this court book. Believe me, you honor, I've know Emily long enough to know she'd pull this kind of trick. '''Judge: '''That's a pretty clever analysis coming from a 4-year-old rabbit. No wonder they call you a "prodigy." '''Anais: '''Just call me smart. I don't like the term prodigy. ''-A bell suddenly rings-'' '''Judge: '''The court rules that we shall not lower the charges of kidnapping. You may depart for your lunch break. '''END OF PART ONE. LEAVE FEEDBACK ON Daiwn 3288765's talk page OR IN THE COMMENTS. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 3 of fanfics